I'm so sorry Edward
by I am a tie
Summary: Bella walked across the clearing towards Jasper. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.“Thank you.” Bella pulled away.Jasper inched closer.“Jasper?” Bella looked nervous.“Bella…” He closed the space between them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic!**

**Yay! No flames please...If you like it review and I shall up-date.**

* * *

"Edward…I'm sorry…" I looked into his eyes. He looked so hurt.

"Why?" He said simply.

"I don't love you anymore." I looked away from his face. I couldn't do this. I wanted to rush into his arms and tell him it was all going to be okay.

"Why?" He said again.

"I love someone else."

"Oh…"

A car pulled up outside. The look on Edwards face was awful he looked like I had slapped him across the face…He looked up trying to hear who was outside.

"Jasper?" He asked, looking back down.

"You can hear him…can't you…?" A tear streamed down my cheek.

"Yes… I can Bella… you and Jasper… are...what about Alice?"

"I'm so sorry Edward." I couldn't do this. I really couldn't do this to him. A wave of calm swept through the house.

"I see." Edward stated. His face was pained, if only he could cry…

"Edward I am sorry. Please just move on…you don't need me."

"Do you really love him Bella?"

"Yes, Edward I really do love Jasper." With every syllable that poured from my mouth Edward looked like he had been stabbed…I hated myself at this moment but I knew it was for the best. His jaw locked.

"Oh…" He turned away from me.

"Goodbye." I took my coat from the Cullen's coat rack and ran out of the house. Jasper was standing in front of his car, I ran into his waiting arms.

"It's going to be okay Bella. It's for the best; I'm blocking my mind. Everything is going to be okay." Jasper said unleashing another wave of calm over my shaking body.

"I can't do this." I looked into Jaspers eyes hoping for an answer.

"Yes you can, you're a very strong girl." He smiled down at me.

"What about Alice." Jaspers face fell as I said this.

"I hope she'll understand." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"She will, she had to have had a vision…" I just hoped she interpreted it properly.

"You're right…I hope. We better go." He opened the car door for me. Then ran to the other side and started the ignition, as we were slowly backing out of the driveway I mustered all my courage to look at the Cullen's house. I wish I hadn't. Edward was standing in the door way a look of disbelief plastered on his godlike features.

* * *

**Thats chapter 1!**

**hope you like it..**

**-Tie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting the next chapter so you can get an idea of where this story is going.**

**reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

I looked at Japer his eyes were a dark topaz.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do…you need to hunt?" I asked warily.

"Soon…yes."

We had been driving for almost an hour.

"Sorry" I said looking down at my feet. I should have asked someone else.

"No it's okay I understand." He turned to smile at me.

"We could stop, so you could hunt." He looked away.

"No." His jaw tightened. Just like Edwards had tightened an hour earlier.

"You're hungry though, your eyes keep getting darker."

"I'm sorry, am I scaring you?" He looked hurt.

"No. I'm just worried about you." I looked away, blushing.

"Why?"

"Because, you're new at this, it can't be easy."

"Okay I'll hunt." The car rolled to a stop.

"Good."

"Bella you have to stay inthe car at all times no matter what okay?"

"Yeah okay, can you leave the keys in the ignition so I can listen to some music?"

"Sure." He got out of the car. "Stay."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I turned on the radio.

Later… (Still Bella)

It had been an hour, I was starting to wonder where Jasper was, I looked out the window. Nope no where in sight, I hope he's okay. Maybe I should go look for him. _"Bella you have to stay in the car at all times no matter what okay?"_ His voice echoed through my head. Screw that I was worried. I got out of the car and headed in the direction I saw Jasper going earlier.

I had been walking for about half an hour. I still hadn't found Jasper, I was lost. I turned around and started walking in the direction in which I had come. I sighed I was never going to find him. I heard the leaves crunch behind me.

"Uh, Oh" I said as a powerful force collided with my back.

**Jasper P.O.V**

It had been about an hour and a half since I had left the car…and Bella. I was almost full, I just needed one more deer and I would be full. I listened. I heard a sigh somewhere in the distance. There weren't supposed to be any humans in these woods. It was probably an animal making a noise that sounded like a sigh. I ran towards the noise. One more deer and I could return to Bella. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I could smell something, no it couldn't be. I shut my eyes shaking my head, Bella wouldn't be here I told her to wait in the car, she isn't stupid. Bella is waiting in the car, just like I told her too. However what happened next told me otherwise.

"Uh, Oh." I heard her say.

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**Will Jasper be able to live with himself if he KILLS BELLA!?**

**-Tie**


	3. Chapter 3

**This should explain a few things...**

* * *

I heard a growl in my ear. I was going to die.

"Bella…Run…!" Jasper was trying to control himself.

Even if I did run I was still going to die, trying to outrun a vampire was stupid.

"Bella…Please…Go!"

I rolled onto my back.

"Why… aren't… you…RUN!"

I stared into his black eyes. He had improved since my birthday, to be able to be this close.

"MOVE!"

He was hovering over me, using his arms to prop himself off the ground.

"Stupid…RUN!"

I smiled at him. It was pointless I shouldn't have left the car. I was going to die and I was going to accept it. Trying to escape the Volturi, what a stupid idea, I should have left Jasper out of this. I never should have gone to see him after school.

_Flashback_

_I approached Jasper after school._

_"Jasper?"_

_"Bella?" He seemed surprised._

_"I need your help. Listen to me before you say no…I need you to block your mind from Edward." He gave me a puzzled look, but closed his eyes. _

_"Okay, shoot. My mind has been blocked"_

_"I need you to take me away. I need to leave Edward, the Volturi are coming to find me. Alice told me. They…They're coming in a month. I'm going to…leave…Edward. I don't want to hurt your family. I understand if you won't help me. I came to me because you'll understand how I feel not just because of your power but because you're the latest addition to the family. You are the closest to your human memories." I looked up to meet his eyes._

_"I'll help you." He smiled._

_"REALLY?"_

_"Shhhhh!" _

_"Sorry." I blushed._

_End Flashback._

We had made a plan. It would look like we were running away together; Edward wouldn't want to follow me if he thought I was in love with someone else. I still loved Edward, and Jasper still loved Alice. However if I had told Edward that I was leaving for his safety he would have hated me. I am an awful person; I took Jasper away from his wife. Alice was probably a wreck. She didn't see everything. What if she hadn't seen this? What if she thought it was real. I had made this whole situation worse. Now I couldn't even fix it I was going to die!

"Bella!"

Jasper snapped me out of my daze.

"BELLA!" His eyes were pleading with me.

I deserved to die, I don't want to die though…

"OUCH!"

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt a sharp pain in my neck…

* * *

Hehehehe!

-Tie


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**please review.**

* * *

The pain was unbearable….

I must be dying.

"What have I done?" Jasper..."WHAT DID I DO TO HER? Jasper… "Edward is going to kill me!" Jasper…

"Ja..spe.r" I croaked.

"BELLA!"

"It hurts."

"Why didn't you run?"

"I…" I fell into the spiraling darkness. I was dead…

I felt the burning spread through my body, the unbelievable pain the agony the…

It was gone.

I opened one eye. Jasper was looking at me, dry sobbing.

"Am I a vampire?"

"Bella...? It worked!" He picked me up only to drop me and run across the clearing.

"Is that a no?" I asked.

"I sucked the venom out just like Edward did! I did it!" He smiled.

I gave him a skeptical look. He couldn't have…

"Don't take this the wrong way but seconds ago you were trying to stop yourself from sucking me dry. I hadn't even cut myself. Now you tell me that you sucked out some of my blood…and I'm still alive?"

"I…I…I really wanted to save you…" He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry…I…" I walked over to the other side of the clearing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled away. "Thank you."

"Mhm" Jasper was looking at my lips.

"Jasper?" He was millimeters away from my face.

"Bella…" He closed the space between us.

We were kissing, on the mouth kissing…He tasted…nice…sweet like soda…like cherries. He pulled away his eyes were dark.

"I am so sorry Bella!" He moved away.

I moved towards him.

"It's okay." I said closing the gap between us kissing him again. He slowly let his tongue slide into my mouth. Okay what was I doing I had to stop I had to…Oh.God.He.Tastes.So.Good!

No I can't…Oh screw it. I stopped fighting it and decided to finish what I had started.

**(Alice P.O.V)**

**"**Edward there is no way she would do that!"

"Alice it's true Bella ran off with Jasper! Alice?...ALICE?"

_Bella walked across the clearing towards Jasper. She gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thank you." Bella pulled away._

_Jasper inched closer._

_"Jasper?" Bella looked nervous._

_"Bella…" He closed the space between them._

_They were kissing, on the mouth kissing…Jasper was kissing Bella…Bella was kissing Jasper…He pulled away… his eyes were black…_

_"I am so sorry Bella!" He moved away._

_Bella moved towards Jasper. _

"_It's okay" She said closing the gap between them._

"ALICE!" Edward screamed. "Alice what did you see?"

I looked up at Edward…I couldn't tell him.

"Alice, why are you blocking your mind?"

I shook my head.

"Alice…are you crying?" Emmet had entered the room.

"Edward what did you do to Alice?" Emmet ran to my side placing me in a protective hug.

"I didn't do anything! She had a vision." Edward defended.

Emmet looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head.

"I thought it would be strange if you were crying. Vampires can't cry…"

"I…have to go." I said wriggling out of Emmet's grasp, I ran out of the house.

"JASPER, BELLA HOW COULD YOU?" I wailed.

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

"I didn't do anything! She had a vision." I explained.

Emmet looked at Alice for confirmation. She nodded her head. I ignored what they were saying, attempting to break into Alice's mind. It wasn't working. Alice ran from the house as I sat down trying to figure out what she had seen.

"JASPER, BELLA HOW COULD YOU?" I heard Alice scream she had let her guard down for just a second. That was all I needed, I was able to see her vision. What I saw I didn't like. I grabbed the table trying to control my anger. Upon hearing a splintering sound I looked sown at the remaining half a table. Esme was not going to be happy. Emmet was looking at me, disbelief in his eyes.

"Tell me Alice's vision didn't have anything to do with Bella breaking up with you, and Jasper asking to use my car."

I looked back down at the remnants of the table.

"Don't be expecting that car back anytime soon."

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

I want my car!

* * *

**Poor Emmet...and Alice...and Edward.**

**-Let's see what happens next...**

**-TIE**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bella P.O.V)**

I slowly pulled away from Jasper.

"Alice…" He said.

"She saw that didn't she?"

"Yeah…let's just say she's not to happy right now…"He looked away.

"I've really messed things up…haven't I?"

"It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

I backed away.

"We had better go." I said.

"Where?"

"Do you want to go back?"

He shook his head.

"Might as well finish what we've started…" Japer stated.

"I agree."

He carried me back to the car.

"Are you hungry?" He asked placing me in my seat.

My stomach growled.

"Apparently." I said.

He laughed; his laugh was sweet, loud yet pleasant. He got in the drivers seat.

"We'll get you some food." He started the ignition. "What would you like?"

"Umm…I really want a pink popsicle."

He gave me an odd look.

"You haven't eaten all day and all you want is a popsicle."

"A pink popsicle not just any popsicle…and maybe some fry's as well."

We drove to the nearest Wendy's.

"One extra large fry's." Jasper said through the intercom.

"It's called a "Biggie" size." I told Jasper matter-o-factly.

"That's stupid. Why would it be called a 'Biggie' size…no one in their right mind would-"

"You mean a 'Biggie' fry's sir?" The voice over the intercom asked.

I snickered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant." Jasper said sarcastically.

We moved up to the next window. Jasper gave the lady a $10 bill as he passed me the fry's.

"Keep the change." He said.

"Keep the change" I mocked. "Who in their right mind says "keep the change"?

"Hey do you want that popsicle or not?"

I shut up immediately.

**(Jasper P.O.V)**

It took two hours before we found a store that carried pink popsicles. It was now going to take eight hours before we reached the airport. I looked over at Bella.

"That pink popsicle better be the best damn pink popsicle you ever had!" I told her.

"It is!" She said honestly. I could tell she liked it as there where waves of happiness rolling off of her. I was always amazed at the things that made humans happy. I watched her tongue as she licked the popsicle, her tongue turning a darker pink from the colouring in the piece of flavoured ice.

"Jasper, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just find it fascinating."

"What?"

"Some of the things that bring joy to humans."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged.

"No reason…" She said turning a light shade of pink.

"You match your popsicle." I laughed.

"Huh?"

"You and your popsicle are both pink."

She turned a dark crimson. I laughed, receiving a glare.

"If looks could kill…" I mumbled.

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S MY BROTHER-"I received a sharp slap across the cheek, from Esme.

"Edward you know there has to be a logical explanation for all of this." Carlisle said.

"Yeah like Jasper ran of with _my_ Bella!"

"Edward you know that's ridiculous, Bella loves you." Esme smiled.

Yeah right. I knew it was all too good to be true.

"I am going to kill Jasper" Alice entered the room as I said this.

_Edward Bella loves you…Jasper…there has to be some explanation._

"Alice we both saw your vision…there's no point kidding ourselves."

"It may not have happened."

"Right have you seen anything to counter it?"

Alice ran out of the room dry sobbing. This earned me a punch in the face from Emmet.

"Just because you have given up hope doesn't mean we all have." Emmet growled.

He left the room followed by Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Great now my family was mad at me.

I wonder where Alice is…

_Edward it such an ass…THAT'S RIGHT EDWARD LISTEN UP YOU ARE AN ASS WHOLE! No wonder Bella left you…stupid prick…poor Jasper, and Bella. What's going on do they really love each other?_

_They wouldn't do this to-_

_The Volturi!_

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

The Volturi! That explains it Bella and Jasper didn't really love each other. They were just trying to protect us. I had to find Edward.

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

I was on my way to see if Alice was okay, I was at her bedroom door, and suddenly Alice ran out of her room squealing like a pig. Dear god girls were strange.

**(Rosalie's P.O.V)**

I was going to see if Alice was okay when, I saw her running down the stairs squealing in delight. Dear god Alice was strange.

**(Carlisle's P.O.V)**

I was going to see if Alice was okay when suddenly Alice jumped of the few remaining stairs and ran out the door all the while making strange swine like noises. I was going to have to have a chat with that girl.

**(Esme's P.O.V)**

I was planting some flowers out side and contemplating checking on Alice, when Alice burst out the front door. Alice is so cute.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I had decided to go for a walk in the woods after being mentally abused by Alice; she didn't have to be so mean…I was just walking over a very large log when an Alice like shape plowed me down, As Alice fell on top of me pushing my genitals into the log I felt an extreme pain in my groin, this was a rare occurrence as I was practically made of stone. I was going to have to tell Alice not to do that in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY!:D

* * *

**

(Bella's P.O.V)

Stupid Jasper….being mean and stupid…freaking…mean…vampire….

I continued to lick my popsicle, deciding it wasn't smart too kill of the person who was going to be supplying me with food. I looked over at Jasper, who was looking out the window…

Wait!...

"JASPER, EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!" I screamed.

"Silly Bella I don't need to watch were I'm going." He laughed.

He looked at me determined to prove his point. I stared back with just as much determination.

"You won't win you know." He gave me a smug smile.

"I bet you $50 that I can make you blink."

"I wouldn't feel right taking your money." He mocked.

"Or are you just scared to lose $50?"

"Fine you're on."

"One condition."

"Name it."

"Stop the car so you don't kill me." I said.

Japer laughed his musical laugh and pulled up to the side of the road.

"Deal"

"One, two, three." Time to put my plan into action.

**(Jasper P.O.V)**

$50 here I come…

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

"Alice…get up…please!" Edwards voice was extremely high pitched something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just get up…please!"

"Okay…" I quickly got up and assessed the situation. It was bad…really bad. Edward had been stepping over a fallen tree when I had fallen on top of him, pushing his…umm cough dick cough into the tree.

"Alice…do not do…that…ever again…" He said.

"Sorry. It's not like you can have children anyways." I received a glare for that remark.

"That is far from the point…I have not experienced this much physical pain since becoming a vampire…" He tried to stand up, this failed and sent him falling back down to the fallen tree.

"Ouch."

"Ouch is right…want to help…me?"

"Oh, right." I pulled him up off the log. "I have good news!" I told him.

"Uhuh." He said not really paying attention.

"I know what's going on with Bella and Jasper." He was paying attention now.

"What?"

"They don't really love each other; they're only doing this to protect us." Edward gave me a funny look…He didn't get it. WHY WHERE MEN SO STUPID?

"Hey I resent that!" Edward said.

Oh yeah the whole mind reading thing…damn!

"I find it quite useful!"

"STOP RAPING MY MIND!"

"I am not…that is not…I am not doing that…and no I will not stop."

"Fine I will block my mind."

"No I need to understand what's going on with Bella and Jasper!"

"Well that's just too bad then isn't it?"

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

"Well that's just too bad then isn't it?" Alice gave me a smug smile and ran deeper into the woods, I took off after her. She couldn't out run me!

I was running as fast as I could when I ran into Alice plowing her down to the ground.

"I guess we're even then." Alice said from beneath me. I laughed.

"I guess." I looked into Alice's eyes. They were almost black; she would need to go hunting soon…

"Well at least I don't have to feel bad about your infertility." She laughed.

Suddenly the laughter stopped, her eyes glazed over…another vision.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I looked intently into Jasper's eyes. I moved closer, there was a look of confusion and…something else on Jasper's beautiful face…wait did I just say…beautiful…well…he was but…I…I mean not like that… it wasn't like I had a crush on him or something…right?

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

Bella looked at me with her big brown eyes. I almost felt bad to be taking her money…_almost._ Her face suddenly moved closer to my own in …

What the hell was Bella going to do? Kiss me? Oh, that's exactly what she, was going to do.

Bella's emotions were happy, then confused…then extremely confused and finally embarrassed, a pink tinge in her cheeks confirmed the last one.

She pulled back. Oh still no kiss.

I gave her a puzzled look. It wasn't like I wanted her to kiss me….I was just…confused? No…that's not it…I was disappointed? That would mean that I had wanted her to kiss me. Which I didn't I had Alice…It's not like I'm ever going to see Alice again…well…actually that's ridiculous I have forever to see Alice…I was never going to die…So…was it wrong to want Bella to kiss me? Yes, it was very wrong. But back in the clearing…it felt so…right. Great now I was confused… It wasn't like I liked Bella…Edward's, Bella….not mine…Alice is mine…I don't like Bella. I really don't…do I…I do…I like Bella…Edward's, Bella!

"I LOVE BELLA SWAN."

Oops did I say that out loud…

* * *

gasp

-review if you want me to update


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my...

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)**

I waited for Alice to come out of her trance like state. Her mind was still blocked so I had no idea what she was seeing and this bothered me…what if she was seeing Bella and Jasper again…

"Edward…do you love Bella?" Alice said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh…you're back." I smiled down at her.

"Do you love Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Of course."

"Would you ever consider kissing another woman?"

Why was Alice asking me such strange questions…?

"No…" I said warily.

"Okay…get up." She said not meeting my eyes.

"Wait why…Alice what did you see?"

"Nothing…Edward get off of me."

"No I will not get off you until you tell me what it is that you saw!"

"Edward get off!" Alice tried to push me off her, unfortunately for her it didn't work.

"Tell me what you saw!" I demanded moving closer.

"No!" She moved forward.

"Alice tell me or I'll…"

"You'll what Edward?" She challenged.

"I'll…I'll…never get off you…!" She looked up at me disbelieving what I had said.

"I have all the time in the world." Alice smiled smugly.

"Come on Alice…just tell me!"

"Nope…" She moved closer. "Get off."

"Alice!" I was really getting frustrated, I moved closer, out noses now touching.

"Edward!" Her cheek brushed against mine. I looked into her eyes; they glared back up at me.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE ALICE?" I screamed.

"FINE YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I FUCKING SAW YOU FUCKTARD?"

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

I had decided to go for a nice walk in the woods surrounding our house. I was walking over fallen tree when I heard Edward's voice.

"Alice!"

They must be fighting again.

"Edward!"

I better go and see what was wrong before they murdered each other.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE ALICE?"

So they were fighting over a vision that Alice had…probably about Bella and Jasper. It really is a shame…before Bella and Jasper ran off together Alice and Edward used to get along really well. I had just reached the clearing, Edward was lying on top of Alice, and there faces were dangerously close. I decided to watch and see if anything interesting was going to happen.

"FINE YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I FUCKING SAW YOU FUCKTARD?"

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Did…he just…no I must be hearing things…Jasper didn't just…did he…I…do I …like Jasper? This was going to be awkward.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I did not just do that. I. Did. Not. Just. Do. That. I did not say in front of Bella that I liked her.

No

I said I loved her which is a thousand times worse…what is wrong with me. I don't like her…I love her. No, no, no that's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! I love ALICE! Alice is my wife. I love Alice. I LOVE ALICE AND SHE LOVES ME! I love Alice. I love Alice.

Then why the HELL am I kissing Bella?

When did this happen…did I…kiss her… or did she kiss me?

What the hell was wrong with me, why am I kissing my brothers girlfriend?

Oh

Did she just…

Oh my god she did.

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I moved towards Edward in one swift motion. He wanted to know what I saw fine. I moved my lips towards his and kissed him.

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

_Oh. My. God!_

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

Alice didn't have to call me a fucktard…

Well at least I was going to find out-

Wow Alice's lips were like silk…they were so…soft.

I wonder…if I…slipped my tongue…

**WOW!**

I have never done this with Bella…

Bella…_my_ Bella…

What was I _doing?_

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Jasper was kissing me... (again)

I moved myself onto his lap, which let me tell you was no easy task…

I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth expecting him to pull away.

He didn't.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

Her tongue was in my mouth, she was sitting on my lap and for some unknown reason I wasn't stopping her.

Why wasn't I stopping her?

Why? Because it felt good…because as much as I hated to say it; I was falling for Bella.

It was different than what I felt for Alice. I still loved Alice…I think.

This was just different, in a good way though.

I liked Bella… a lot.

**(Emmet's P.O.V) **

Alice and Edward were KISSING?

That's not right…they're supposed to be heartbroken.

First Bella and Jasper…then Alice and Edward…

What the hell was going on?

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

This had to stop. I pulled away.

"Happy?" I sounded week.

"I don't know."

"See…I shouldn't have told you."

"I'm glad you did though…"

Something was wrong…I listened carefully…someone was watching us.

"Edward get up…" He got up. "Stay here…"

I ran to where I thought they were hiding.

"Oh, My…"

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

I watched as they pulled apart. Edward got off Alice. I was going to have to talk to Carlisle. I turned to walk away. Alice was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Oh, My…" Her eyes went wide. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you and Edward kissing …"

"Emmet you can't tell anyone!"

"The hell I can't!"

"Excuse me?"

"The whole time we thought you were sad and the whole time you've been doing Edward!"

I received a slap across the face from Alice.

"I hate YOU!" She headed back to the house.

**(Rosalie's P.O.V)**

I can't believe this is happening…

I broke another nail…God…

* * *

**God I broke a nail!**

**stupid Rosalie THERE ARE BIGGER PROBLEMS HERE YOU KNOW!!!**

**-review! please**


	8. Chapter 8

**I normaly love Emmet...**

**I suppose I just had an angry at Emmet moment in the other chapter...**

**If you haven't figured it out quite a few ppl are OOC**

**-tIe **

(ya incase I didn't make it clear later on Carlisle is talking about SEX!)

la la la la la

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V)

I hate stupid Emmet…the god damn kiss didn't fucking mean anything…god. I was just trying to prove a fucking point. I love Jasper…I forgot to tell Edward…damn…Oh well, I'll write it all in the note…

I'm almost done packing…I just need…aha! There it is…

There I'm ready to go! I finished a short note to each member of my family…except for Jasper as he was elsewhere.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I was going to my room to try and clear my head after what had just happened with Alice. I walked into my room, on my couch there was an envelope addressed to me written in Alice's tidy print. I opened the envelope.

**Dear Ed.**

**I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you the good news…I'm pregnant…**

What the….I decided to read on…

**Hahahaaha isn't it great?**

**Okay I was kidding but you probably knew that…**

**Now on to the real good news!**

**The Voturi are coming…**

**Yes believe it or not that is good news because I remember telling Bella this and telling her she needed to make a plan. **

**So she did and now her and Jasper our running to keep the rest of us safe…**

**Isn't Jasper the best?**

**Now I don't know how...or rather why they were kissing…but I'm sure they had good reason to. I mean it was only once right…**

**Oh right the reason for this letter!**

**I'm going to get them and bring them back…no I don't know where they are but I am going to track them down so…ya…**

**See you soon…Oh and watch out for the Volturi!**

**Love ya..**

**Alice!**

Oh Bella…why didn't you just tell me…

**(Rosalie's P.O.V)**

Damn it where was that nail file?

I wandered in to my room…there was a note on my dresser.

**Dear Rose.**

**I saw you breaking your nail in a vision, you can use my nail file 'till I get back. I'm going to find Bella and Jasper.**

**Love **

**Alice.**

**(Carlisle's P.O.V)**

"Oh come on Esme I won't bite." I said.

"Very funny…"

"Awww come on."

"I need to clean up our room it's a mess!"

"Fine you do that…"

"No, you're going to help."

"Right, let's clean."

"I mean it Carlisle we're just cleaning!"

"Okay, remember the last time we 'cleaned'". I began walking towards our room.

"Carlisle!"

"Esme, come here!"

"Why what's wrong?"

I opened the letter addressed to Esme and myself.

**Dear Carlisle and Esme.**

**I am going to look for Jasper and Bella.**

**Love you both.**

**Alice.**

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

Stupid Alice…

I walked towards my room. There was an envelope pined to my door it was addressed to "Fat head."

I opened the envelope as it was on my door.

"**Fat Head."**

**Am going to look for Jasper and Bella.**

**Piss off.**

**Alice.**

**P.S**

**Die.**

Jeez ladies were so sensitive. You say you're going to tell the whole family about them kissing their brother and they go nuts!

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I pulled away from Jasper.

"We have got to stop doing that!" I said.

* * *

**I wonder how far Bella and Jasper will go...**

**Well I now have shudders school...**

**so I may not up-date for a while...**

**sorry**

**-tIe**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)**

Jasper's eyes where black, I wonder…

"Jasper how come I can kiss you…and…not…make you want to kill me?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella…" He started the car. "I really don't know. We're going to be late getting to the airport."

"Why don't you just run there…?"

"…I never thought of that…you didn't bring any bags did you?"

"No just the coat on my back…"

"Emmet won't be too happy about me leaving his car behind… All right out of the car…" Jasper said. I got out of the car and, before I knew what was happening I was on Jaspers back. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yup, let's go."

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have left the house, and I shouldn't have taken Edward's car…I am not a tracker… I suck at tracking! Why didn't this occur to me earlier? Okay I wasn't thinking I was mad at Emmet…I acted in impulse…again…why was I always acting on impulse…maybe Bella and Jasper really did love each other…maybe…maybe…I was wrong…and they really did run off to be together.

**I stopped the car.**

If only…if only there was a way to know for sure…what if Jasper really did love Bella and I was just getting in their way?... Jasper wouldn't do that to me…he was to kind…maybe he never loved me…maybe I just loved him maybe…maybe I was living a lie…a horrible…painful…terrible lie. No! I refuse to believe it!

I started the car and began driving again.

They were just trying to protect us…that makes the most sense…they are both caring loving people…they never even talked to each other…but what if the fell in love?

**I stopped the car. **

They had all the time in the world to fall in love…they were alone together…what if they had already fallen in love?

I looked at the car clock…it had been fourteen hours since they left…they couldn't fall in love in fourteen hours.

**I started the car.**

I was being ridiculous…fourteen hours…I laughed at myself for being so stupid…they didn't love each other. They…they were just running from the Volturi to keep us safe…to keep the one's they loved safe…then why were they kissing each other?

**I stopped the car. I hadn't even been driving…I had just been sitting in the car with the engine turned on…**

If they didn't love each other they wouldn't have been kissing…and Jasper had started it…then Bella had started it…what the hell is going on.

I hit by head against the steering wheel.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEP

BEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Claire du Lune was playing in my head…It reminded me of Edward…yet I was not sad…I had lost Edward, but had gained Jasper. When Jasper runs it's so smooth…If I closed my eyes, I would think I'm standing still… if it wasn't for the wind blowing against my face…this also reminded me of Edward but…yet again I wasn't sad…I loved this feeling…Jasper running with me on his back…I loved it all, the wind, the different smells that passed my nose…the beautiful trees…the cool feeling of Jasper…his strong arms yet soft arms…his steal arms, holding me supporting me…Jasper, I felt him pull me closer, I sighed. He was so sweet, and I loved him for it.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I had always loved running…the feel of the wind on my face…the beautiful scenery… the speed…but today I loved running even more, all because of the fragile being I was carrying on my back…I chanced a glance at Bella…she had her eyes closed, her head was nuzzled into my shoulder… she was beautiful…no beautiful wasn't good enough…she was more than beautiful…she was…she was… I sighed…no words could describe her she was indescribable…I pulled her closer to me…she sighed in my ear…she was so warm…so fragile so…so soft… she was…Bella, oh how I loved her.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEP

BEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Alice must be near by…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Yup, definitely Alice, I followed the loud noise…it sounded like someone was letting out a string of profanities…I reached the car…Alice was smashing her head against the wheel. I opened the door. She looked up at me and smiled before continuing to bash her head against the steering wheel. I pulled Alice out of the car and looked into her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head and began dry sobbing into my chest. I hugged her looking over her shoulder at my car. I was going to need a new steering wheel.

**(Carlisle's P.O.V)**

Oh great not another one…

_Went to go get Alice, _

_Love Edward._

"Esme!" I called.

_**(Rosalie's P.O.V)**_

I can't believe it.

This looks exactly like my nail file!

Why does Emmet have _my_ nail file?

Oh…another note.

_Incase you haven't noticed Jasper and Bella ran of together._

_Get over yourself._

_Love Edward. _

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

Do I open it? I mean the last letter was pretty mean…

Screw it I'll open it.

_Gone to get Alice… _

_Who has gone to get Jasper… because you were mean to her._

_Great Job Emmet…_

_Edward._

God if people just asked I could tell them where Bella and Jasper where, but no Emmet is stupid. Well they're the stupid one's they didn't even check to see if I had a tracker on my auto mobile! EVER HEARD OF ANTI-THEFT EDWARD?

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

EVER HEARD OF ANTI-THEFT EDWARD? Emmet's thoughts ran through my head.

"Alice come on we have to go back."

"Why?"

"Emmet knows where Bella and Jasper are."

**(Bella's P.O.V) **

"Half an hour, and they say I'm a slow runner!"

"Well we saved a lot of time, we have three hours before our flight leaves…you did pay in cash right?" I asked.

"Yup, no credit card, no trail."

"So…what do you want to do?" I looked at Jasper.

"I think I have an idea…" Jasper grinned cheekily.

* * *

**What are Jaspers intentions!!!!**

**bet you 2 chapters posted at once you can't guess what his intentions are!!! if you guess right I will post all 2 chapters for you reading pleasure! ( if I have more than 2 writen at the time that you guess then I may post them ALL!) good luck!**

**-TIE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

"I don't know if this is such a great idea Jasper…" I looked at him warily.

"Oh come on Bella!" He grabbed my arm and towed me over to the machine.

"Jasper!"

"Bella you'll never know if you don't try." He laughed.

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

"Emmet, just tell us where they are…" Edward was trying to control his anger.

"Nope I want an apology." Emmet was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Emmet." I took a step towards him. "If you don't tell me…" I took another step towards him. "I will…" I ran towards him and grabbed him around his neck. "Kill you…"

"Edward help she's gone insane!" Emmet cried.

"I will be helping her kill you, unless you tell me where _my_ Bella is!"

Emmet cringed.

"Fine, put me down and I'll tell you."

"Ha! Do you think I'm stupid? Tell me then I'll let you go." I said.

"Fine…according to the tracking device they are on there way to the airport…"

"Thank you!" Edward screamed.

"I'm coming with you…" Emmet said.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

"Jasper I have no co-ordination whatsoever!"

"Bella!" Jasper made a sad face.

"Dear god what are you four?"

"Either you do it of your own free will or I will force you."

"Jasper you sound like a rapist…"

"Bella come on…just get on the stand…" I did so.

"I get on this side…" Jasper got on to the stand.

"Okay…" I said.

"Now just put in a dollar like so…and GO!"

The music started playing. Jasper was moving like he did this everyday.  
"What do I do?"

"Follow the arrows…"

I followed all the coloured arrows…

"Hey I think I can do this…"

"Wow your good…this could get interesting…" Jasper laughed.

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

Jasper…is… a …dead…vampire!

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

_Jasper…is a…dead….vampire!_

Yeah…I told Emmet not to come.

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I really didn't like the vibes that Emmet was giving off. I don't get why he was so mad…Okay well I did…

Jasper and Bella had ditched the car and unfortunately, some kids had vandalized Emmet's one true love, his car. I really hope he never finds those kids…or Jasper.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

You have got to be kidding me!

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I…can't believe it…I WON!!!!

"I won I won I did it I did it in your face!"

"I demand a rematch! I am the king of D.D.R!" Jasper said.

"Well I'm the new king…or queen...bow down to me!!!!"

"Oh no I've created a monster…" Jasper laughed.

"What time is it?"

"We have half an hour…are you hungry?"

"Yeah…beating you wasn't easy."

"Well…trust me if I was using my vampire skills, you would have lost…it would have been so sad you would be but a bug beneath my kingly foot."

"Kingly…is that a word?" I asked.

"No food for you!" Jasper said like the soup Nazi from Seinfeld.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"Don't question The Almighty Jasper Hale…although some people call me Cullen so then that would be The Almighty Jasper Cullen!"

We burst out laughing. Japer draped his arm over my shoulder.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. "And don't you dare say a pink popsicle."

We burst out laughing again.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

"Emmet let the car go I'll buy you another one."

"Fine!"

_Bella…you're so wonderful…so pure…so sweet…I wonder if I…she is such a good kisser… I love Bella...shit!_

"Jasper!" I growled.

"What?" Alice looked at me with worried eyes.

I told Alice what I had heard. Alice's eyes glazed over.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"That's a lot of food…are you sure you can eat it all?"

"Off course I can" Bella laughed. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. We sat down. She put her food on the table. I looked at her. She looked at me.

Bella…you're so wonderful…so pure…so sweet. …I wonder if I….she is such a good kisser…I love Bella…shit!

I pulled away.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"I…um…Edward heard me."

"What?"

"I tempor-"

"What were you thinking?"

"I…um…"

"Does he know were at the airport?"

"No"

"Does…he know where were going?"

"No….worse…"

Bella's eyes went wide.

"He…knows…that…you…that…I?"

I nodded.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

"NO!" Alice screamed snapping her head up.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice are you okay?" Emmet walked towards Alice.

"Alice what did you see." I asked.

"I…I was wrong…you were right Edward…Jasper…and Bella love each other…they're….they…" Alice fell to her knees.

"Alice what did you see?" I repeated.

"I…I loved him…" Alice curled up into a ball.

"Alice it's okay…" Emmet said patting Alice's back.

"Alice…it is very important that you tell me what you saw." I said again.

Alice shook her head.

"Alice…your visions don't always come true…we can stop this." Emmet said.

Alice shook her head.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked again.  
Alice shook her head.

"Alice….please." Emmet sat her up.

Alice lay back down.

"Kill me…" She said.

"Alice where were they?"

Alice shook her head.

"Alice please, are they in danger?" Emmet asked.

Alice shook her head.

"Are they in trouble?" I asked.

Alice shook her head.

"Are they….happy?" Emmet asked.

Alice nodded.

"Are they…safe?" I asked.

Alice thought for a moment…then nodded.

"Why did you pause?" Emmet asked.

Alice sat up.

"It depends what you mean by safe." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a longer chapter for you...**

* * *

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

"Alice what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Do you mean…safe as in not captured…or being tortured or do you mean safe as in sensible?"

"Both." I said.

"Well then no they aren't safe." She stood up. "Let's go home."

"Wait are they being sensible?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know about right now," Alice said looking over her shoulder, to glance at Emmet. "However…if what I saw happens…well…"

"Alice what did you see?" I walked towards her.

"They either really love each other or they…don't take certain things seriously…knowing Jasper it's the first." She ran away.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Emmet asked.

"I really hope I misunderstood what she just said." I said.

Emmet looked at me.

_It's not like they're going to have s– _

I nodded hearing his thoughts.

"Oh…" He said.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

"Is he mad?"

"I don't know…eat, I here airplane food is disgusting."

"Oh…okay." I said, looking at Jasper. He was staring at a couple sitting by a fountain, he sighed.

"Eat…don't worry about me." Jasper said still staring at the couple; they were kissing now…really kissing…wow…they really had no shame.

"Do you miss Alice?" I asked.

"No." Jasper said.

"What…you don't?"

"I don't. I should, I should miss her with every fiber of my being, I should love her with everything that's left of me, but I don't. I don't love Alice like I did a week ago; I don't miss her like I should." He looked at me.

"Why?" I said weakly.

Jasper laughed.

"Oh Bella…if only I could tell you." He smiled at me, and then resumed watching the couple.

"Jasper you can tell me…you can tell me anything." I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "You can trust me…" I looked into his eyes.

"Bella…I do trust you…it's just your reaction that I'm worried about." He gave me a coy smile. He put his hands over my hands.

"Jasper, what do you mean?" I searched his face looking for some kind of hint as to what he was talking about.

"Bella do you still love Edward?"

"Yes of course…" I would always love Edward.

"Do you love him as much as when we started out on the journey?" Jasper asked.

"W-"

"Think before you answer." Jasper cut me off.

I still love Edward…

"Yes I still love him as much as I did when we first left your house. I always will…I love Edward with all my heart. I miss him with every fiber of my being. I wish I didn't have to leave him but I know that it's for the best." I looked up at Jasper. He seemed sad.

"I knew you would say that." He removed my hands from his face and stood up. "Come on Bella we're going to miss the plane." He smiled, but something in his smile wasn't right, something was missing. I had broken Jaspers beautiful smile.

**(Emmet's P.O.V)**

Bella and Jasper…

Bella and Jasper are…

Bella and Jasper might…

Bella and Jasper might have….

Bella and Jasper might have s-…

Bella and Jasper might have se-…

Bella and Jasper might have se-se-se…

"SEX, EMMET THEY MIGHT HAVE **_SEX!_**"

"Okay, thank you Edward!" Now he's going to be mad at me…really mad because I was thinking about Bella and Jasper having s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-se-ssee-

"_**SEX, OKAY? SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX!!!!!!!!!!! **Stop,thinking about SEX Emmet!"_

"Sorry Edward I was just trying to wrap my head around Bella and Jasper having s-s-s S.E.X!'

"What?" Rosalie shrieked. She appeared in my doorway. "T-they're-"

"Excuse me…" Carlisle said cutting off Rosalie. He appeared a second later with Esme.

"Oh my…" Esme was shocked.

"**_Emmet what did we say about telling people about my vision?_**" Alice appeared at my door way. She looked mad…I was going to die.

"N-n-n-not t-t-to do i-it?" I was scared. Alice slowly moved forward. "It's times like these where I wish Jasper were still here." I said. Alice stopped, suddenly there was a pain in my jaw and I was lying on the ground.

"Emmet you moron!" Edward was standing over me, he looked mad.

"When did you get here?...Hey did you just hit me?" I looked up at Edward.

"What did we say about Alice's vision?" Edward punched me. "What did _I_ say about mentioning _him_ in front of Alice?" He kicked me. "What did I tell you about being stupid?" He poked me!

"Um…not to mention it…not to mention him…not to do it?"

"Then why did you do it?" Edward was really mad, he made a move to kick me again. I grabbed his foot.

"Is anyone going to get him to stop hurting me any time soon?" I looked at the rest of my family, who were slowly trying to leave my room without being noticed. They all shook their heads and ran. Edward pulled his foot from my grasp.

"Emmet, you better…" Edward stopped and walked away.

"Better what? I better what? Edward I better what Edward? Edward!"

"SHUT UP!" Edward's voice came from outside.

"Oh…okay." I whispered.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I hate plane rides…I think I used to get sick a lot when I was human…did I get sick a lot when I was human? I wonder what I was like when I was human…was I nice…if I had met Bella when I was human would she like me?...If Edward wasn't around…would Bella like me? Would I be her Edward? What the Hell am I thinking? Bella loves Edward I can't get in the way of that…Then why did she kiss me? I looked over at Bella.

She looked confused…like me.

…Like me? Why was Bella confused like me? She had nothing to be… Christ she didn't like me at all…I was confused so Bella was "confused" I was just giving her my emotions. I loved Bella so she…she "loved" me. No wonder she never stopped me from kissing her. I was pushing my emotions on to Bella.

I looked over at Bella

Her features clearly displayed realization…like me.

If I really wanted to I could…I could make her love me…

I couldn't do that to Bella, could I?

No I could never do that to Bella.

_Never_!

What was I going to do if when I returned I didn't love Alice…Alice would know So would Edward…Bella is so oblivious, how can she be so oblivious? How can she not know I like her? Maybe she knows maybe she wants me to say something first maybe….I'm kidding myself, why get my hopes up.

Well if I…this is a very long trip she could learn to like me…right?

I could…

NO!

Alice is my wife I must stay with her.

Alice saved me…I owe Alice my life.

However…Alice would want me to be happy.

Alice would want to be happy too…Alice would want to be happy with me.

I must control my emotions around Isabella.

I must return to Alice and I must give Alice the love and care that she deserves.

I must not do something incredibly stupid.

I must not kiss Isabella ever again.

I must get Isabella to her destination.

I must stay with her until the task is done.

I must help her make her decision.

I must not let my feelings affect my job.

I must not touch Isabella unless necessary.

I must stick to these rules.

I must not let Bella know my feelings…unless she already knows them.

What if Alice won't take me back?

I looked over at Isabella, she was really confused.

I must start to control everything now.

Goodbye Bella…I will never bother you again…it will be as if I'm not even here…

I stood up…

When I returned I would be a different man.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

Edward I'm so sorry for the decision that I have made.

Edward I am so sorry for the decision that…

No, that doesn't sound right.

Edward, it was…

Edward it was for your protection, you know I don't love Jasper. Jasper and Alice belong together. You and I belong together…

That sounds cheesy.

What if he doesn't believe me…

Well I'm getting ahead of myself I don't even know if Jasper will agree to turn me into a vampire.

Well it's the best thing to do…that way the Volturi will see I'm a vampire and they'll leave the Cullen's and I alone…

Although…Edward wanted me to stay human, what if he doesn't love me when I'm a vampire?

I looked to over at Jasper, he was standing up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me and I felt a wave of sadness stream over me.

"Washroom." He said.

"Oh okay" I watched him head behind the cheap, blue curtain that separated the passengers from the flight attendants.

I looked out the window…

Well if I did become a vampire I wouldn't need make-up and I wouldn't need my human minutes…

Wait…

Jasper is a vampire; he doesn't need to use the washroom!

I stood up and ran to the washrooms.

I heard a strange sound coming from behind the door.

I knocked…No answer. I pushed the door lightly, to my surprise it was unlocked.

I opened the door.

"JASPER!"

* * *

**I'm almost done chapter 12**

**thankz to all my reveiwers**

**you keep me motivated to keep writing!!!**

**-Tie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here we go!

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)**

"JASPER!" I screamed

Jasper was covered in some kind of…oh my god he was covered in venom.

I locked the door. It was very cramped in this washroom I was about a foot away from Jasper.

"What were you thinking?" I reprimanded.

Jasper smiled.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked.

Jasper laughed.

"You are in no position to be laughing!"

Jasper sighed.

"Now why would you do this?"

"There was no reason to continue 'living'." He made air quotes when he said 'living'.

"What are you talking about?" I looked into his eyes.

"Bella this is one time were you don't want to know what I'm feeling." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Jasper what were you going to do? You can't set fire to yourself on a moving plane!"

"I hadn't thought of that." Jasper pulled a pack of matches from his pocket. "I was just going to scratch myself up and light a match…I didn't really think-"

"Exactly you didn't think! Jasper, why would you do this?" I took the matches from his hand.  
"Bella I don't love Alice like I did a while ago. If you became a…When we went back, everyone would notice something was wrong. Everyone would ask questions. Edward would be trying to hack my mind 24/7, they would all know why. They would all find out that I didn't love Alice. I can't do that to Alice!"

"Jasper, why don't you love Alice any more?"

"I like her like a crush I just don't think I love her."

"Why?" I asked again.

Jasper was covered in venom it was everywhere the strange coloured liquid was slowly edging towards my shoes.

"Because…" Jasper looked away.

"Because…?" I prompted.

"Because of you." Jasper looked into my eyes. I felt a searing pain in my heart.

"Me?" It was barely above a whisper.

"You." He said.

"I…"

"I told you, you didn't want to know…" He sighed and looked away again.

"Jasper, is this why you…I…"

"I know you don't like me back…I know the only reason you kissed me was because I was pushing my own feelings onto you another down side to having these stupid gifts, for a while I thought you actually liked me."

"Jasper…are, are you crying." I asked.

"Vampires can't cry." Jasper laughed dryly.

I placed my hand on Jaspers shoulder. He turned around.

'Oh Jasper!" I gave him a hug.

He wasn't crying…well not normal crying. He was crying without tears.

"Please kill me Isabella…" He pulled away.

"Never!" I looked at him. His eyes were still a beautiful topaz. He turned around so his back was facing me.

"Bella…how do you think I'm going to leave this plane? They won't let me leave looking like this…venom is like acid…it's going to eat away at my clothing…look my shirt it practically gone." Jasper gestured to his shirt. He was right it was practically gone.

"Oh…" I said turning a bright red. Jasper sensing my embarrassment turned around to see what was wrong.

"Well…umm…that….is…um…." Jasper looked away.

When I had hugged Jasper there was some…um venom transfer. So…let's just say I was missing most of my shirt…and um well my entire bra.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said turning away. Jasper and I were now back to back.

"I'd give you my shirt…but there's not much left of it." He passed me a piece of white cloth about the size of my hand.

"I see." I said.

"Well what do we do? I can't go out there. You can't go out there."

"We can stay in here until the plane lands." I said

"Then what?"

"We can grab our…" I stoped.

"We don't have luggage."

"We don't have luggage!"

"We left it in Emmet's car remember."

"I…oh my god!"

"Yeah…"

"Um…crap!"

"Any other ideas?" Jasper asked.

"Toilet paper clothing?"

"What?"

"We could make shirts out of toilet paper?"

"We don't have much choice do we?" Jasper laughed.

"Okay I'll go first."

I grabbed the toilet paper and started wrapping it around my chest forming a sort of tube top…

"Done yet?" Jasper asked.

"Here." I passed him the toilet paper.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'm still covered un venom, I need to use the sink."

"Oh okay. Umm." Jasper and I were still back to back.

"On the count of three turn right. One, Two-"

"Wait my right or yours?"

"There the same thing…"

"Oh okay."

"One, Two Three."

I turned and crashed into Jasper.

"I think I turned left…" I said.

"I think you turned left too."

"Jasper, why did you close your eyes?"

"Venom." He stated.

I looked down.

"Oh come on!" Jasper was still covered in venom and when I crashed into him there was more venom transfer!

Jasper laughed and passed me the toilet paper.

"There's no point." I sighed.

"Yes there is a point; I don't think you want me to see…that." Jasper said.

"I honestly don't care anymore."

"Really?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. "So you're going to walk around the air-port with no shirt on?"

"No when we land I'll make a shirt…'till then it's pointless."

"Okay…well I'm going to try and wash of the rest of the venom…unless you've changed your mind and are indeed going to light the match and allow me to die?"

"Nope not a chance it would do no good. You've mostly healed anyways." I traced the lines on his chest. "See there almost gone." I looked up at Jasper.

"Yeah…" He turned on the tap.

"Do you want some help?" I asked.

"Um sure you can get my back." Jasper handed me some wet paper towel.

I moved behind Jasper and began removing the acidic liquid.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"What the venom?" He asked.

I nodded.

"It tingles… you're lucky it didn't get on your skin it would eat away at your flesh."

"Oh…" I continued removing the acidic liquid from Jasper, he was tense. I had never truly noticed how…muscular Jasper was. He was probably stronger than Edward…Edward. I still loved Edward but Jasper…was this what Jasper was talking about? Was I feeling his emotions, or was I feeling mine?

"Bella…are you okay?" Jasper turned around.

"Jasper…what are you feeling right now?" I asked.

"My feelings are mixed."

"Explain?"

"Well, I like you…a lot, more than I like Alice…and I'm sad depressed even because you don't' like me back. However I'm happy that you don't like me back, it prevents us from doing something stupid, something we'll regret."

"Oh…okay." So these feelings…I looked away.

"What about you?"

"I love Edward…but at the same time…I have other feelings…feelings for you. I think that…Jasper is it possible to love two people?" I looked at Jasper.

"I don't know…I think so."

"Oh…I'm confused because I don't know if I still love Edward with all my heart. I'm also confused because I don't know if these feelings are mine…or yours." I wiped some remaining venom from Jaspers chest. Jasper relaxed under my touch.

"I can't tell you the answer to that…though I am trying to control my feelings. I'm trying not to interfere with your own." Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you." I smiled up at Jasper.

"It's what you deserve." He smiled back.

"Would it be really bad…if I…" I trailed off.

"If you…" Jasper prompted.

"If I liked you a lot…would you be okay with that."

"…As long as they're your true feelings and not mine, then yes."

"Well…I think there might be a way to tell."

"And what pray tell would that be?"

I kissed him.

"Try not to let your own emotions interfere with mine." I whispered against Jaspers lips.

I continued kissing him, it was different then the other times…the other times felt almost trance like compared to this. This was real, this was definitely real.

* * *

**See another long chapter don't you love me?**

**lol **

**-TiE**

**plz reveiw**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I pulled back.

"Anything?" Jasper asked against my lips.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"A good something? or a bad something?"

"A good something…well actually it depends what you mean by good." I said our lips still touching.

"Well do you like me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Really?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Is this 100 you?"

"Yes."

"And you still like Edward?"

I pulled away.

"Yes." I looked down.

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. How can I love you and love Edward at the same time?"

"Bella…" He took my face in his hands. "Everything is going to be okay…"

"But…what If I…don't remember anyone when I change?"

"So, you're definitely going to become a vampire?"

"Mhm." Our lips were touching again.

"Well… then I shouldn't have sucked the venom out in the clearing earlier…I suppose when we get…to the hotel…I should change you."

"Mhm."

"Then…we can return to…Edward."

"Or…we could stay in England…for a while…" I proposed.

"Yes that's always an option." Jasper's eyes were turning a dark topaz.

"We should stay there…until it's safe to go back to Forks. We'll have to fake my death…I hadn't thought of that Charlie is going to be so upset what will-"

He kissed me and it made my heart melt. It made me feel safe…whole, happy.

"Everything is going to be alright." Jasper whispered against my lips.

I moved in to kiss him again…

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

_Emmet is such an insensitive, cruel, horrible, mean, deceitful, bastard! -_ Alice.

_Edward is such a dick…he didn't have to beat me up like that…I mean it's his fault he could have just ignored my thoughts, but no that moron had to go putting his nose into my business. I need my privacy why doesn't anyone understand that…they all think that I'm stupid well I'm not stupid! I have feelings and no one seems to respect that. Why can no one understand that?_ – Emmet.

_So dearest Bella and Jasper are going to have sex huh? I told Edward she was bad news and does he believe me no everyone thought I was a jealous bitch. Well now they all know who the real bitch is. _– Rosalie.

_I can't believe that Jasper would do something like that…he couldn't honestly do this to Edward. His power gives him a strong understanding of what people around him are feeling…and Isabella…she loves Edward she went to Voltura to go and save him. She risked her life to save the one she loved. This just doesn't add up. _– Carlisle

_This situation is getting out of hand. Jasper wouldn't do this to the family. He is the most sensitive of all of us. He must have a reason for his behavior. Bella must have a good reason for her actions as well. She's a kind girl and she loves Edward. She must be very confused right now, poor dear. _– Esme.

I had come to understand that Bella must still love me even if she loves Jasper. I would never forget her and I would always love her. However I just can't stand to see her with another man. I would wait a month and if Bella did not return I would take matters into my own hands and return to The Volturi. I hope that I won't have to pay a visit to Aro and his friends, however if it comes down to seeing Bella with my brother or "dying" I would much rather "die". Bella would be happy and move on with Jasper. Jasper is a good man and I don't doubt that he will take care of Bella. One month starts now…we'll see what happens.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"Bella I think we're landing you might want to make that shirt now."

"Okay."

I handed her the toilet paper.

"Do you um…want me to turn around?"

"No it's okay."

"Okay…I guess we can buy some shirts or something from a store."

"Yeah…hey Jasper can you help me?"

"Umm…sure what do you want me to do?"

"Just tie the toilet paper at the back."

"Alright."

"Careful you have to be gentle or it might rip."

"Oh Okay."

I carefully tied a toilet paper bow on Bella's upper back.

"Okay. I hope it looks okay."

"Jasper it's a toilet paper shirt, it can only look so good."

"Well I think it's a very nice toilet paper shirt."

"Well then, thank you."

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

_It's dark…I can't see clearly…_

"_Bella I don't know of this is the best idea."_

_"Jasper you said you'd do it!"_

_"Okay, okay. I'm just scared I don't want anything bad to happen to you."_

_"Jasper I'll be fine…just do it quickly…"_

_"Okay are you sure?"_

_"Yes Jasper I am 100 sure!"_

_"Okay…umm Bella there's going to be blood."_

_"Jasper I know that…"_

_"Okay…Bella it's going to hurt."_

_"Yes Jasper I know that, now just hurry up and do it already."_

_"Okay."_

_"I love you Jasper."_

_"I love you Bella."_

_There was a sharp intake of breath._

* * *

**_blink blink_**

**_I have just had this pointed out to me...I wrote_**

**_Females,girls,ladies:_ Please name two personality traits that your ideal girl would have.**

**ooops!**

**hehe **

**srry about that... I guess when I copied and pasted...I didn't change girl to guy.**

**I got many reveiws that mentioned this and was really confused so I decided to check and sure enough...**

**so here we go what I had ment to say was...**

**_Females,girls,ladies:_ Please name two personality traits that your ideal GUY would have.**

SORRY about that.

dies in humiliation

-TiE

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry I haven't been up-dating but I've had severe writers block...**

**It's really bad.**

**Honestly I had untill chapter 16 writen way back in March but I couldn't get chapter 17 the way I wanted it...**

**I am still working on it but have decided to stop being mean and give you chapters 14 and 15...**

**so yes once again I am very sorry but my life has been hell.**

**I had graduation and my mother isn't well and boys are being stupid.**

**So, sorry but my life has been very busy lately.**

* * *

I kept replaying the vision in my head…there had to be another meaning.

They didn't have to be having sex. They could be…cutting themselves..?

No that's not right…that's definitely not right.

What could it be…?

I refuse to believe that it is sex.

Jasper wouldn't do that to me.

Think Alice think!

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I had just hailed a taxi to take us to the hotel when Bella caught up with me.

"Where have you been?" I held the door open for her.

"Shopping." She stated, sliding into the taxi.

"You hate shopping." I said skeptically, sitting next to her.

"Well I wasn't shopping for myself."

"Where would you like to go?" The taxi driver asked.

"The nearest Hotel." I told him. "Price doesn't matter." The taxi driver nodded and headed east. I turned to Bella. "What did you get?" I asked referring to the white plastic bag.

"Not telling you…yet."

"What? That's not fair…"

"Yes it is…I'm actually surprised that they let us through customs in toilet paper T-shirts." She changed the subject.

"That actually worked better than I thought it would." I agreed.

"Yeah aside from that one guy…" Bella blushed.

"Yeah…you're lucky that I tied that bow tightly."

"Thank you for doing that…otherwise I would have flashed the entire airport…"

"Ah but you didn't flash the entire airport…besides now we have new T-shirts!"

"Yeah… but I think I liked the toilet paper shirt more."

"You're right these T-shirts scream tourist…I think I liked you in a toilet paper shirt more as well."

Bella and I had purchased matching "I heart England" T-shirts.

"Well they're better then some of the other T-shirts in that store." She said.

"Now Bella I think you'd look very nice in a "Baby On Board" T-shirt."

I got a fist in the arm for that remark.

"Really? Well I think that you'd look very nice in an "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" T-shirt." Bella retorted suggestively.

"Well of course I would!"

"I'm glad you agree." Bella opened the plastic bag. "Here you go!" She handed me a T-shirt.

"No?"

"Yes." She smiled.

I unfolded the T-shirt and started laughing. It was indeed an "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" T-shirt.

"Thank you very much Bella." I laughed.

"I got it in blue I thought that it would look nice on you."

"Yes Alice has said many a time that blue is my colour."

A loud silence filled the car.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I knocked on the door of Alice's room.

"Come in Edward."

I opened the door.

"Alice you probably already know of my plans."

"Yes."

"I was wondering…"

"No thanks Edward…I'm not going to join you."

"Okay…" I sighed.

I turned to leave.

"Wait…one month, right?"

"Yes I'm going to wait one month."

Silence…then

"…I'll think about it." She sighed.

"That's all I ask." I said walking out the door.

"Goodbye Edward."

If Alice agreed to join me that probably meant that Bella wasn't coming back… However her indecision gave me hope. Hope was all I needed right now, hope was all I had.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I heard Jasper clear his throat.

"So how long should we stay in England?" Jasper asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know a month…maybe two…"

"Okay that sounds good."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry yes I know I suck!**

**Plz Reveiw...**

**

* * *

**

I turned on my CD player and went to sit on my bed. For some strange reason I decided to sing.

"I can't sleep tonight, everybody's saying everything is all right still I can't close my eyes.

I'm seeing the tunnel at the end of all these lights…

Sunny days where have you gone? I get the strangest feeling you belong.

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning. I can't stand myself, I'm being held up by invisible men…"

_Bella…please come back…I love you._

"…Sunny days oh where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling we belong.

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning. Oh where did the blue sky go? Oh why is it raining so cold? It's so cold.

I can't sleep tonight, everybody's saying everything is all right still I can't close my eyes.

I'm seeing the tunnel at the end of all these lights…

Sunny days oh where have you gone? I get the strangest feeling you belong.

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning .Oh where did the blue sky go oh why is it raining so cold? It's so cold.

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning.

Why does it always rain on me?

Why does it always rain on…oh on?"

I got out of bed to turn the CD player off.

"You have a nice voice…"

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

We had arrived at the hotel and were taking the elevator up to the 14th floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Okay."

_Ding!_

"This is our floor." Jasper said.

We walked down the hall.

"Do you think…never mind." I said opening the door.

"Do I think what?" Jasper said.

"Nothing, it's nothing where are we going to do this?"

"You'll want to be comfortable…how about the bed?"

"Kay…"

I walked into the bed room and lay on the bed

"Bella…Now that I think about it I don't know of this is the best idea."

"Jasper you said you'd do it…" I sat up.

"Okay, okay. I'm just scared I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Jasper I'll be fine…just do it quickly…" I lay back on the bed.

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yes Jasper I am 100 sure!"

"Okay…umm Bella there's going to be blood."

"Jasper I know that…"

"Okay…Bella it's going to hurt."

"Yes Jasper I know that, now just hurry up and do it already."

"Okay."

"I love you Jasper." I meant it.

"I love you to Bella."

I looked up at the ceiling. There was a sharp pain and the ceiling slowly faded from view.

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

Bella gasped then went limp.

There was a small amount of blood coming from the place I had bit her.

"Stay calm…stay calm."

The smell of blood filled my nose.

"Stay calm…"

I slowly exited the room.

"Stay calm…you need to hunt…"

I looked back into the room Bella had a look of pain on her beautiful face…

I don't want to leave her but I think it would be worse if I killed her. I jumped out the window. I would be back within an hour. Bella would be fine.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I turned around...

"Oh…Alice it's just you."

"Hey! Way to make me feel appreciated."

"Sorry I just…for a second I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, you mean for a second there you thought I was Bella?"

"Yeah…"

"Well umm…sorry."

"It's not your fault Alice…"

"So…do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Sure."

"Well I thought you could use some cheering up, and so I thought we could go for a walk together." Alice beamed at me.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Edward sitting here in this room for eternity will get boring so let's go for a walk."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No need to thank me Edward." She grabbed me by the wrist. "Let's go."

"Okay I'm coming where are we going?"

"Well I can't tell you that Edward it would ruin all the fun!"

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"Bella I'm back."

I walked into the bedroom.

"Hello Bella." I put my hand on her cheek.

She was really warm.

"That's not good. I'll go get you a damp towel."

I walked into the bathroom. As I was turning on the taps I heard a loud crash.

"What the hell." I walked back to the bedroom. There was a broken vase lying on the floor. Bella's hand lay where the vase should be standing. I took the towel and placed it on Bella's forehead before picking up the broken vase. "Such a strange girl." I shook my head.

"I can't…"

I turned around; Bella was talking in her unconscious state.

"You can't what?"

Why was I talking to her? I laughed at my own stupidity she can't here me, but that hadn't stopped me earlier.

"I can't…love him…"

"Why?" I didn't want to know who she was talking about.

"It's not…someone needs him."

"Oh Bella." I sat on the side of the bed.

She started to cry.

"I love him…"

"Do you?"

"I love him more than life its self…"

"He loves you to." I told her, I felt that's what she needed to hear.

"I know…that's why it's so hard."

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I felt as if millions of tiny pins were being forced into my body. I screamed yet it made no sound. I felt my hand collide with something hard.

"Such a strange…girl" These words, this voice penetrated my thoughts.

This voice was so beautiful...so pure, so wonderful.

This voice belonged to someone important, someone special and even though I couldn't place who the voice belonged to, I knew that I loved them, that we loved each other.

I felt a pain in my heart.

Jasper, the voice belonged to Jasper.

"I can't…"

"You can't what?" I had to hear it again his voice took away all the pain…

"I can't…love him…" I said.

"Why?"

"It's not …someone needs him."

"Oh Bella." I felt myself fall a little.

I started to cry, I loved Jasper…I loved him so much…but it wasn't right I couldn't be with him.

"I really love him…"

"Do you?"

"I love him more than life its self…"

It felt good to say this to Jasper.

"He loves you to." He told me.

"I know…that's why it's so hard." My heart felt as if someone was crushing it crushing it ruthlessly. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Bella…" I felt his hand brush against my cheek.

"Jasper …please don't leave me…pl…please." My veins seemed to be filled with fire. My body ached; it felt as if every inch of it had been rubbed with sandpaper.

"I'm right here Bella don't worry, I won't leave you."

A loud buzzing sounded in my ears.

I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to be glued shut.

"I'm scared…"

"It's going to be okay." I could hear the pain in his voice.

I felt as if I was being crushed…my whole body was in excruciating pain. I tried to move again and, once again I could not move. I could hear the air circulating through my lungs.

_In… out… in…out…in… out…_

The air began to circulate faster and faster…

_In out in out in out…_

And faster

_Inout inout inout.._

Then…

_Inoutinoutinout._

Silence…

My lungs had stopped.

An icy pain spread through my lungs.

I could hear my heart beat start to accelerate…

Three days this pain would last, three miserable days until on the final day there would be nothing left. No heart beat, no breath, no blood. What was left would be a vampire a vampire named Isabella Marie Swan.


End file.
